


Stormy Season

by sammys_lover



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Astraphobia, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Getting sleep, I just want to cuddle and reassure my alien boyfriend okay?, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Ombrophobia, Rain, Snuggling, Soft Zim, Storms, gender neutral reader, listen man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Zim's frightened by a storm -- and he comes to you to keep him safe.
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader, Zim/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Stormy Season

Summer nights like this have always been comforting to you. The distant rolling thunder and the sound of the rain on the roof and your window is one thing that never fails to lull you to sleep.

You’re snuggled up in bed, fresh sheets, wearing your favorite hoodie, the comforter plush and warm – you'd just gotten it from the dryer, and the cool side of your pillow seemed to not be heating at all. That paired with the comfort of the sound of the storm outside was... oh, perfect. Even the temperature of the room was nice for the middle of summer. 

You’re in that comfortable space where you’re just about to fall asleep when you hear your door creak open, shut, and then rapid footsteps approaching your bed – and a... whimper? More like a suppressed whine. 

You’re barely conscious, but you still manage to prop yourself up as this small, mysterious figure scrambles into your bed and under your covers. You can tell, even in the dark, that it’s Zim. The glow of his pak is giving him away. 

“Zim, what’sa matter?” Your voice is gruff and groggy, and when you place a hand on the lump under the covers you know is Zim, you realize that he’s trembling – just shaking like a leaf. 

“Hey, what-?” 

Zim’s face pops out from under the comforter, eyes wide and almost frightened? No, no, he’s scared for sure. You're not sure you've ever seen him like this before.

“Hey...” Your voice is soft as you wake now, concern flooding you – especially when thunder booms overhead and Zim jumps slightly, holding the blanket tightly over his head. 

“Zim, it’s okay, I promise. There’s no need to be scared o-” 

“Scared??” He laughs a little too loudly as he shimmies a bit closer and huddles down as far as he could go. “Th-the amazing Zim is not afraid of a little... deadly Earth weather!” 

You shoot him a look that goes unnoticed when he squeezes his eyes shut as the rain falls harder. 

You gently guide him by the shoulders and pull him close to you, which he seems to appreciate. Or at the very least, tolerate. 

“Zim, honey.” 

He opens his eyes just a peek. 

“I promise to protect you from the weather, okay? It can’t hurt you, I promise. Here,” 

You sit up, wiggling out of your hoodie. “Put this on. It might help you feel a little safer.” 

He scoffs a little, a nervous laugh escaping him. 

“I do not need your smelly human fabric... stuff.” 

“You’re huddled under my smelly human fabric stuff as we speak.” You hold out the hoodie for him, and after a loud and sudden crack of thunder, he snatches it up and wriggles inside. It’s huge on him, and it would have been adorable under any other circumstance. 

You nestle back into bed, pulling him close, which he lets you do. He even shocks you by wrapping an arm around you, still shaking. 

You press your forehead to his, settling down and getting comfortable again, the rain sounding a little more tame, despite the thunder still being prominent. 

“Zim, I promise that I won’t let the storm hurt you, mm’kay?” You yawn a little before nuzzling your nose into where his should be. “I know you’re this... big bad Irken soldier who can take care of himself, but I promise to protect you when you need it.” 

His trembling, since you’d snuggled him close under the covers, had gone down tremendously, thank goodness. It was just a matter of comforting him enough so he could actually get some rest. 

He merely hums, pressing himself to you and letting you pull him in, his face ending up in the crook of your neck, his breath ghosting over your skin with a slight tremble. 

“Deep breaths,” You mumble, pressing yourself to him, leaning down and planting a kiss to his shoulder, which was exposed just a bit on account of your hoodie’s bagginess on him. 

He raises his head, and you take the opportunity to cup his face gently with one hand, kissing his cheek before scattering more along his face to his lips. 

He hums lightly, and your soft kisses continue their journey, down his jawline, to his neck. 

“I’ve got you.” Your mumble seems to soothe him as the thunder seems to become even more distant. 

He snuggles against you, and you take the opportunity to roll over to prop yourself up over him, looking down at him with fondness. 

It’s odd, he looks so.... cute. All wide-eyed and vulnerable – well, he looks that way – he's not really. Vulnerable, that is. He may only be a little over five feet tall, but he’s four times as strong as you are. (Not that he’s ever used that strength against you. Not that he’d dream of it.) He can certainly tke care of himself, but It’s just... he comes to you for comfort. He’s putting all of his trust in you – and that means so, so much. 

His now-blushing face looks up at you in the darkened room, wrapped up in your hoodie, all of his fear melted away. 

You smile a little before leaning down and kissing him softly, moving off of him and pulling him to lay flush against you, pressing your forehead to his. 

“Better now?” Your tired mumble makes his antennae twitch. He hums in content. 

“Good. Get some sleep, okay?” You kiss the corner of his mouth before moving and pressing your lips to his. You pull away, and he releases a soft breath. “An' if I fall asleep before you, wake me up if you need me.” 

Well, he won’t -- he’s already closed his eyes, his breath steady against your skin as he clings to you, the rainfall not seeming to reach his ears as he rests peacefully. 

You settle into the blankets and pillows, the distant rolling of thunder replaced by the nearly silent purrs of Zim that left him with every exhale. 

You join him as you drift off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
